Our Little Secret
by niam96
Summary: Be immersed on a journey; a journey which will test love, hate and even friendship. When Niall Horan falls asleep, the worst possible embarrassment occurs and the other boys begin plan A - kidnapping the leprechaun. However, Harry is contemplating plan B. With Liam beaten to a pulp and Niall tied up there's no telling what Zayn, Louis and Harry have got planned. Only time will tell
1. A Flight To Remember

**Our Little Secret**

**Chapter One: A Flight to remember**

**Written By: Niam96**

**Rating: T/M**

Niall walked to the brightly white painted private jet, hands concealed within his Adidas sweat-pants as his mind wandered.

"Hurry up Ni."

He looked ahead and was stripped of his day-dream; he was just thankful that he didn't have to carry his own luggage or even worry about the flight home. In fact, he hadn't even been bothered to get completely dressed. He could feel the rubble to the aircraft on his soft delicate feet which were partially protected by some black socks. His bottom half was covered with his Adidas sweat-pants and his top half was concealed in a plain white t-shirt, one which he adored.

"Niall James Horan hurry the fuck up!" Harry yelled, peering from the jet's open door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He replied.

Niall quickened his pace and looked miserably towards the ground before stubbing his big toe at the bottom of the stairs, leading to the entrance. Tears began to form.

"It's about time." Louis whispered towards Zayn.

He could hear everything the others were saying to one another, that was, apart from Liam. Liam wasn't even acknowledging the hurtful comments which were making his leprechaun feel hurt inside.

Niall tilted his head slightly, wondering where he would be sitting; as if by magic the distraught look which had absorbed the Irish boys face was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"You're over here leprechaun," Liam smiled patting the seat next to him.

Niall waddled over to the seat, sat and suddenly began admiring the softness beneath him. Even considering a long nap.

"You excited about returning home?" Liam asked.

"Aye can't wait."

Liam chuckled to himself watching the pale boy do his seat belt as the other three laughed across the other side.

"What I don't get…" Niall began. "…Is why we have to get up so early." He continued.

"I'm guessing your tired then?" Liam smirked, playfully rubbing the messy blonde hair.

Niall nodded. He snuggled into his soft seat and brought his feet up onto the chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Liam felt warm inside as he knew what was going occur on the long flight home from LA (Los Angeles).

"You sleep; I'll watch over you and be here when you awake." He said soothing Niall.

Niall closed his blue eyes, fell deeper into the fabric and smiled slightly as he quickly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The plane began its lift off procedure and was in the air within a matter of minutes.

**-2hour 30mins later-**

Zayn, Harry and Louis had all gathered around the two boys; one who was deep in sleep and the other slowly drifting off but the presence of the other boys brought him back to consciousness.

"What do you want?" Liam whispered, trying not to awaken Niall.

"Well we're bored and in the air and have nothing to do." Louis replied softly.

"You are not annoying Niall!" Liam raised his voice.

Niall's peaceful face began to scrunch up and Liam suddenly began to motion with his hand for the three boys to sit back down and be quiet as he didn't want a grouchy leprechaun. It was then that Harry pointed at Niall and a smirk grew on his childish face.

"Oh My God." Zayn shouted looking at Niall.

Liam followed the three boys gaze and Harry's pointed index finger. He was as shocked as his fellow friends. At the front of Niall's sweat-pants was a large wet patch which was quickly spreading from his crotch to the rest of his pants. As the wetness avalanched down his sweat-pants, he awoke, mid-stream.

"What you staring at?" He asked grouchily whilst yawning.

"You pissed yourself!" Harry laughed, almost keeling over with laughter.

He looked down at himself, began crying and blushed. As he tried to stand up he realised he was still secured into the air-craft and the piss was still coming, he couldn't stop the warm spread.

"Does baby want a hand?" They joked between them.

That was the final straw for Liam; he stood up and shielded Niall from the boys who were beginning to get tired of Liam's fatherly figurine towards the Irish boy.

"Sit down otherwise you'll regret it…" Zayn angrily said.

Liam gulped hard and watched the boys like a hawk and then _smack!_ He had been punched in the jaw by one of his so-called-friends. It wasn't an average punch as this knocked him to the aircraft floor; causing him to fall unconscious. It never did take Liam long to fall unconscious, whether that was by sleeping or by being hit.

Harry grabbed Liam's limp leg and dragged him forcefully to the back of the private jet whilst handcuffing him to a seat which would take an explosion to move. The other two boys then began on Niall.

"Well looks like the fucking ickle Iwish baby has stopped wetting himself." Louis laughed.

"Let's just get down to work, yeah." Harry instructed as if he was the leader of the pack.

Louis and Zayn nodded and approached a fearful and tearful Niall who tried to escape by scooting into the back of his chair. Harry grabbed the soaked boy and held him to the chair so the other two could undo his seatbelt and tackle him to the ground if he was going to try and escape their grasp.

"This is just the beginning for you," they said.

As Niall was still shocked about the whole ordeal, he couldn't speak let alone move much. His body was lifeless as the waterfall of tears strolled down his face and the boys began their work.

They pulled him from his seat.

Zayn tightly held his arms and Louis leant over his chest to hold him to the carpeted floor. Harry winked at the others and began pulling his sweat-pants down, he could hear and feel the wetness as he slowly pulled the pants down.

"You're a fucking tramp Ni." Zayn spat.

Harry continued to pluck the pants from Niall and then threw across the plane, towards Liam. He then removed his slightly damp black socks and then Louis began removing the white t-shirt; leaving him in his white boxer-briefs.

Upset and distraught; Niall laid on the ground.


	2. New Destination

**Chapter Two: New Destination**

"Look at the little twat!" Zayn said releasing Niall's hands.

There was no way the distraught Irish boy was going to escape, firstly; there was nowhere to go and secondly; he was fragile. His eyes had gone a puffy red due to his constant crying, his wrists slightly red due to the restraining and his body beginning to smell of piss due to the hot air inside of the private jet.

"Zayn shut up," a handcuffed Liam said faintly.

Zayn stormed over to where Liam had been handcuffed, knelt down and grabbed his jaw. The evil look which Zayn pulled was enough to frighten even the masculine of men. Liam shuffled backwards slightly but Zayn's tight grip stopped him moving excessively.

"Look you little puff, he's ours now." He said. "What do you want with a pissy baby anyway?" he asked.

Liam said nothing but looked over towards Niall, he couldn't see much except for the bottoms which we were launched at him and the bottoms of Niall's legs. Liam welled up wondering why the three 'friends' were now bullying and torturing poor Niall.

He let go of Liam, stood and then kicked him in the stomach; winding him instantly.

"That's what you'll get if you speak out of line again." He spat once more.

Louis and Harry were watching from afar yet were still located next to the smelling boy. Harry looked at the yellow-stained white boxer-shorts and was beginning to think he should initiate plan B. Harry clicked his fingers and Louis was once again restraining the Irish boy whilst Zayn assisted Harry taking the boxer-shorts off. The three of them burst into laughter.

"Awww… our baby even has a small dick!" Louis mocked.

"We're going to have to remove his pubes." Harry announced.

"We'll leave that to you, you're the one that's experienced in that department." Louis laughed.

Harry shot a fiery look towards the camp boy.

They pulled off his boxer-shorts and then threw them towards Liam also. The three boys looked at the squirming boy on the floor and began chuckling at his childish movements.

"Grab me the box!" Harry instructed.

Zayn ran off to the toilet cubicle and returned with a shining silver box and handed it to their leader, Harry.

"Thanks."

He opened the box as Zayn sat down in Liam's old seat and watched. Inside contained many things: bandages, razors, plasters, shaving foam, tissues and more. But all they were interested in were the razors and the shaving cream.

"You're not coming near me with that!" Niall exclaimed weakly.

Louis tightened his grip whilst not listening to his pleas. Zayn smiled as Harry began to lather Niall in the white cream, within seconds Niall's cock was lathered in the white shaving cream. In a matter of ten minutes he would be a hairless nineteen-year old.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he said placing the razor on Niall's curling pubes.

Harry began to remove the hair instantaneously in swift movements, then tapping the razor against the box to release the hair in which it grabbed. As he reached the half-way point Niall moved momentarily and Harry accidentally cut his flesh. A faint trickle of blood ran into the white cream causing it to change to pink.

"I told you not to move."

Zayn laughed to himself now leaning over the boy and stroking Louis's hair as he knew he would be dying for a bit more attention than the Irish boy on the floor. Harry dismissed the bleeding and continued with erasing the pubes. With one final swish his cock was spotless and hairless. They laughed at his misfortune and then let go of him.

Niall sat up, un-energetic and looked at his hairless dick; he wanted to cry but he had no tears left to cry.

"He doesn't even know the best part," Zayn announced.

"That's our little secret!" Louis yelled before letting Harry take the lime light.

Louis winked towards his partner and then looked mischievously towards the fighter, (Zayn).

Harry walked towards the bathroom, opened the door and went inside.

He looked at himself in the mirror wondering why he was doing this, was it for revenge? Was it for lust? Or was it just for the plain excitement? All of these thoughts swirled around his head as he turned the tap on and began washing his large hands. He quickly finished and returned with a second bag.

Niall wanted to know where they were getting the bags from, did they have a cupboard that was bigger on the inside or was it their Narnia? In fact Niall didn't even care anymore, they'd won. He had no chance.

Louis and Zayn sat in the seats and watched as the hairless boy stood; for a guy at the height of 5ft 7in – he didn't half look younger, was that due to his height, his baby face or his newly shaven body? They couldn't decide and that was the strange part. Niall wandered over to the handcuffed Liam and knelt, noticing the tears welling up in Liam's eyes; Niall brushed them away before he was dragged back by Harry and back towards the inhumane boys.

"I love you," winced Liam.

Harry opened the bag which contained rope and masking tape. Louis and Harry held Niall in position as Zayn picked up one of Niall's damp socks and shoved it into Niall's mouth, he began to boke.

Zayn slapped him, it didn't help the situation however and he felt more in power this way. He held the sock in place whilst placing masking tape around his mouth and head to contain the sock and stop him from screaming. He then began the rope work.

"Leave him alone!" Liam shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry growled, still holding Niall.

"Make me," Liam insisted.

Zayn quickly began the rope work, tying Niall's hands together and then tying his hands to his feet so that movement would be constricted and if he wanted to move, which he wouldn't, he'd have to be carried to where he wanted to go. The pain in Niall's eyes was unbearable.

Once the rope work had been finished Zayn rushed over to Liam and began beating him until he was quiet. Liam sat there and took the pain until the final blow to the face caused him to fall unconscious; again. At least that was one more person quiet, especially since the pair of lover boys would have made too much noise and caused suspicion when they had landed.

"Oh yeah Niall… We're not going home; we're of somewhere much nicer." Zayn said looking deeply into Niall's blue eyes, "well for us anyway, it's not going to be nicer for a little fucker like you," he said angrily pushing him to the ground once more.

The three boys looked at one another and looked happily at the work they had managed to do, they'd thought about this for months and finally they'd succeeded with their plans. With only ten minutes left till landing, they sat and began talking about their plans once they arrived.


	3. Unknown Boys and an Explosion

**Chapter Three: Unknown Boys and an Explosion**

Niall laid motionlessly and naked on the floor, his eyes had completely reddened and his wrists and ankles began to become numb. All he could taste was the damp pissy black sock which was still concealed in his mouth, he was doing all he could not to puke; this was due to the fact that if he did, he'd most probably choke to death as the sick would have nowhere to go. Due to him being gagged and tied, on the floor, he had no idea where they were landing or where they were and this aggravated him as he always wanted to know where he was.

"We're here," Harry said.

Niall looked to his right to notice that the curly haired boy was smiling along with Louis and Zayn, all he wanted was to be home with his family, not tied up. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did this thing always occur to the ones who don't deserve it? His thoughts were getting the better of him and this was stressing him out, more than it should have.

The plane landed bumpily on the landing strip, well he thought it was a landing strip, where else would they be landing? He rocked a little to at least try and get the blood moving in his body a bit; at least there was one good thing about his blood not circulating properly, the shaving incident was no longer bleeding. He blinked and looked back at the ceiling of the aircraft.

"Didn't take as long as I thought," a camp voice said.

Niall could only imagine who that was; Louis.

"Nah, what I'm surprised about is the fact we've managed to get here with the leprechaun accessible…" Zayn said.

"Don't forget his fucking boyfriend!" Louis stated.

For a moment Niall had forgotten all about Liam and the fact they'd more or less beaten him to a pulp, he began worrying for the safety of his friend, well that's what Niall liked to call him, in-fact they were more than friends. They were lovers.

Niall's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt a pair of masculine hands slide under his back and air begin to flow between him and the carpet. It didn't initially click but as Niall began to regain his intelligence, he was being lifted and carried.

"He doesn't really weigh much, does he?" Zayn asked.

"Not at all, just be careful he doesn't piss on you," Harry joked.

Niall looked into Zayn's eyes and gave him a pleading look as if it was going to help him in any way. Zayn smiled and carried him to the door. Niall looked over to Liam who was being carried by Louis and Harry; Harry was carrying his legs and Louis had hold of his arms.

"Let's get them inside." Zayn said.

The other two agreed and the door swung open, light instantly blinded Niall from seeing much.

Zayn looked at the island which they had landed on and began noticing the final and detailed looks of their new home; palm trees were located on the beach, the sand had a beautiful blue ocean slowing swishing onto the beach and off, like clockwork, the air was moist and the heat was just average. Not too hot and not too cold, just right. And in the background of all this beauty there was a little villa located centrally but concealed with large trees. Niall's vision began to become clearer and he too noticed the island features.

Once Louis and Harry had dragged Liam from the aircraft the pilot – who must have been in on the scam – he waved towards Louis, Zayn and Harry and took off into the sky once more leaving five boys alone.

Zayn moved Niall in his arms a bit to adjust his position as to make it easier on his biceps. Harry dropped Liam's legs to the hot sand and let Louis drag him through the trees and to the villa.

"Hurry up!" Harry exclaimed tiredly, dragging his feet through the sand and towards their new living quarters.

"I'm right behind you," Zayn and Louis said simultaneously.

Zayn quickened his pace trying not to drop the Irish boy and was greeted with a hand, ushering his to stop walking, they'd reached the villa. It seemed to be a standard living quarters from the outside but inside was a different story. Harry unlocked the door with a golden key, which he pulled from his jeans; the door swung open and the inside was revealed.

Niall peered inside as best as he could and was awestricken. The doorway led straight into the living room. It was filled with chairs, sofas, a flat screen television and polished laminate flooring. He began to wonder what else this villa would contain but then he remembered that he wasn't going to enjoy anything and the realisation that he was tied up came back to him. He then began to worry about Liam, why hadn't he awoken? Was he dead? No… Niall thought. He wasn't going to allow them the privilege to see him threat over someone. He was just going to go along with their plans. They then walked into the villa, threw Niall onto a couch and dragged Liam off to a room.

Niall began to mumble into the damp sock now beginning to get wet with spit.

"You're home now." Louis said, sitting next to the hog-tied Irish boy. He then switched the television on and went straight to the news channel.

Niall tilted his head and looked at the screen to see the normal average news and then the news reader began speaking.

"I bring you breaking news!" she announced, "before the world-famous pop group were about to take off in their private jet, it exploded, killing them all." The woman said sympathetically.

Niall's face was an expression of shock and worry, his friends and family would think he was dead and the rest of the boys' families would too, even if he hated three of them now, he still felt for their families. He managed to let one final tear out before the news report turned from pictures of the five boys to a video clip of a private jet exploding setting off mini-fires at the airport leaving fan-girls/boys devastated and crying, shouting their names in anticipation of a reply.

"Zayn… Harry… get your arses in here!" Louis shouted.

They quickly ran into the living room.

"Well the plan worked then and what of the bodies?" Harry asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Louis said.

The news reporter returned to the screen and a look of sadness crossed her face at the thought of five young adults being killed; she then began to speak as another video played.

"The explosion is not being taken as a murder enquiry as officials report that it was a manufacturing fault and have grounded planes," she said. "The bodies have been recovered but they aren't going to be able to officially identify the bodies as they aren't a pretty site." She finished.

The news reporter finished, tearfully.

The three instigators looked at each other, smiled and began to approach Niall, other than Louis because he was sat next to him. Niall watched the three boys and didn't even bother to move as he was too shocked that they'd killed five unknown boys just to kidnap him. He felt as if it was his fault.

"Let's get him to the bedroom," Harry said, choking on his words.

"Let me do this," Zayn announced.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you and Tomlinson have a little alone time," Zayn winked.

He picked Niall up in the same position as he did when he brought him into the villa and began his movement to the bedroom, but instead of placing Niall in the same one as Liam, he began to take the Irish boy to another room.

Zayn kicked the door open and revealed a normal adult bedroom. Containing: a double bed, wardrobes, a sink, and a cot… a cot! The strange thoughts which were swirling around Niall's head weren't great, neither were they pretty. He then dropped Niall onto the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, kicking his shoes off he opened the wooden doors and began to pull a few items out of the large cupboard.

"When we were calling you an ickle baby, you fuckwit, we weren't messing!" He aggressively said.

He pulled out a colourful plastic bag, a white tub which let some powder out as it hit the bed and some handcuffs. He began his work, still keeping Niall gagged he untied him and let him flex his body a little.

"You'll stay still in a second and do as I fucking say otherwise you'll fucking regret it! Got it?"

Niall nodded too scared to fight back, he quickly stopped moving and looked wide-eyed at Zayn. The masculine fighter looked at Niall laid out on the bed, hairless and gagged and smiled momentarily before undoing the colourful bag and revealing a childish nappy (diaper). Niall began to squirm backwards, hoping and praying this wasn't for him.

"What did I fucking just tell you?" Zayn said grabbing Niall's foot, turning him over so that he was now on his stomach and began smacking Niall's pale white arse.

Niall began to squirm trying to escape Zayn's grasp as his arse went from a pale white, to a deep pink and finally to a dark red."

"I hope you can't sit down for a fucking week you twat!" he spat.

Zayn then twisted Niall onto his back now and began his work, Niall didn't move. Firstly; due to the pain and secondly; because he was too scared to. Zayn slid the nappy underneath Niall and noticed him relax a little.

"Aww does the silly ickle baby like this?" Zayn asked, slapping Niall's leg.

Niall felt ridiculous and felt as if he wanted to kill himself. Zayn grabbed the white box and poured white powder all over Niall's groin and inside of the nappy. Zayn rubbed a little of the powder onto Niall's cock to realise that Niall was beginning to become erect. Before Niall could do or say anything Zayn taped the nappy on, lifted him in his arms and placed him inside of the cot.

"You're our fucking pissy baby and your boyfriends our fuck toy!" He said whilst handcuffing Niall's wrists together and then handcuffing Niall's left ankle to the end of the cot.

Zayn finished up, patted the leprechaun's stomach and headed to the exit, switched the light off and opened the door once more.

"Night night… fuckwit." He said, leaving the room.


	4. Zayn Malik

**Chapter Four: Zayn Malik**

"The little fucking baby is locked up." Zayn said, sitting on the sofa with Harry and Louis who were passionately making out, next to him.

Their lips interlocked, never taking a breath. Zayn watched curiously wondering what all the fuss was about; being gay, that was. He could never understand why the other four boys enjoyed it so much compared to straight (heterosexual) sex. He never blinked and he never let his stare leave the two boys who were locked in place, kissing.

"Well I'm off to check on the prisoner!" Zayn mocked.

Harry let go of Louis for a quick breath and mumbled as if in agreement; he suddenly went back to kissing.

Zayn stood, walked across the living room and left the two boys on the couch and went through a door.

The doorway led to a metallic spiralling staircase which seemed to go beneath the house, like a basement. Zayn walked slowly down the staircase, as to not fall down them and cause himself injury; when he reached the bottom he was greeted by a small corridor. Why hadn't he been down there before? At the end of the small corridor was a wooden door that seemed to be locked from the outside and when he closed in, he realised that it wasn't locked however, just closed.

Kicking the wooden door open he saw the tanned boy chained to the bed, still dressed and now conscious. Liam began to squirm backwards but quickly gave up as he knew there was no chance he would be able to escape.

The room was small, well-lit due to the light bulb and was simply built – to the left was the bed (which was attached to the floor), to the right a small sink and right in front of Zayn's eyes was a small bathroom cupboard; which he could see himself in. He walked over towards the mirror, ignoring the squirming boy and began messing around with his hair before turning on his heels and kneeling down.

"Hello, you." Zayn said mockingly.

"Hi." Liam replied hesitantly.

Zayn stopped kneeling and now sat on his arse on the cold laminate flooring staring at Liam and wondering what to do with him. Liam, still scared, watched cautiously.

"Right you fucking tit!" Zayn said. "I want a quick fuck, understand?" he announced.

Liam was gobsmacked; his jaw almost fell to the floor as it had opened that wide. He didn't know what to say or do. His eyes were wide as he swallowed a mouthful of spit.

Zayn awaited his answer and when Liam nodded, he was just as shocked as Liam was when Zayn had asked him. Zayn smirked realising he had complete and utter control over the boy.

"Beating you did work then?" He laughed.

Liam didn't reply.

Zayn moved closer to Liam and began rummaging around in his pocket for something, it then hit Liam that what Zayn, now, had in his hands was a small silver key and he knew exactly what it was for. The lock that was keeping him chained. He quickly knelt for a few seconds and unlocked the restraint boy.

"You won't escape either because Harry and Louis will fucking kill you!"

He nodded, rubbing his wrists. Zayn then placed his warm hands on the bottom of Liam's blue polo-shirt and began pulling it up. Liam instantly placed his hands up in the air; like a toddler changing, and Zayn suddenly had the polo-shirt off and on the floor next to him. Liam moved in for a kiss but instantly got a slap.

"You will do as I fucking say you dick." Zayn aggressively announced.

"Yes… yes. Sir."

Zayn could hear the pain in Liam's tone of voice and felt as if he'd totally injured the poor boy that had been caught up in the middle of this. Zayn then began with Liam's trousers.

"What confuses me is why Harry hasn't undressed you." He said.

"Maybe he knew that I was your play toy," Liam announced, now scared he was going to get hit, "before you do anything, where's Niall?" he asked.

"He really means a lot to you doesn't he?" Zayn asked before replying to Liam's question, "the fucking baby is locked up, upstairs, wearing nothing but his nappy, like a baby should!" Zayn laughed, sliding Liam's trousers down.

Zayn slid Liam's trousers off and threw them next to the polo-shirt and then began moving Liam's boxer-shorts.

"You are a bastard!" Liam shouted, pushing his look.

It took Zayn less than a second to begin attacking Liam. A punch here, a punch there, every last bit of strength was going into punching Liam. Zayn had always hated being the underdog and he wasn't going back there.

"Please stop!" Liam pleaded.

"Say you're fucking sorry, you twat!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Liam said, getting louder at each interval.

Zayn stopped, ripped Liam's boxer-shorts off and began to remove his own clothing so that he could begin his work on Liam and learn why the four other boys enjoyed guys cocks' more than fanny.

He removed his coloured underwear, parted Liam's legs and slowly slid his small cock inside of the tanned boy. Liam didn't even murmur. Zayn was the one that was making all of the noise as he slid in and out.

"Now I understand why this is so fucking good." Zayn said.

Liam didn't show a sign of pleasure; his cock was still flaccid as Zayn thumped away at Liam's arse. Zayn smiled as he thumped away thinking of all the shit shags' he'd had in the past, this was by far the best and especially since his fuck toy was just laid there taking every throbbing motion with ease. It was as if Liam had, had enough sex to last him a life-time, especially with Niall as the other boys had heard them on numerous occasions fucking – in the bathroom, the bedroom and once Louis caught them in the kitchen.

"Just leave me alone once you're done," he whispered.

"Whatever shut the fuck up!"

The throbbing sensation continued until Zayn felt himself reaching his orgasm and began to throb the tanned boys little arsehole faster and faster. With each motion, Zayn closed in on himself cumming into the little fucker's arse.

Within seconds, the sound of Zayn's intense orgasm reached the top of the stairs where Harry and Louis were listening from. They knew that Zayn would have tried what they had tried numerous times and a smile grew on the pairs faces as their deeper plan was beginning. They now knew they'd have a new fuck toy.


End file.
